Fairy weird
by petragirl987
Summary: The One Piece crew happily spot a island but then see a girl with blond hair unleash extraordinary powers they've never seen before. WHo is she, and what is Fairy Tail? (yah suck at summery, like you guys have never heard that before. Just try it out ok?)
1. Chapter 1

This is happening a month after the Ace thing… 

"ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD!"

That's the cry that woke up the One Piece crew early in the morning.

"Shut up!" name shrieks rushing outside on to the first deck and whacking Luffy on the had

"The sun has hardly risen yet! And what are you doing up so early?!" Nami glares at Luffy hands on her hips.

Luffy smiles really big at name "Hehehe I was up having a snack!"

"You had a giant dinner last night!" Sanji yells kicking open the door "You're like a black hole!"

Luffy ignores him and shrieks and points at the island ahead of them "Island! Island!"

The rest of the crew is now awake and on the first deck.

"Luffy you woke me up!" Zoro says angrily

"Sorry!" Luffy dances around

"Woah!" Chopper cries happily "It's so tall!" Chopper stares at the giant cliffs of the island about 40 meters high.

"Yah but the whole island is surrounded by cliffs how can we get on it with the Sunny?" Usopp stares at the Island

Just as everyone is pondering this ignoring Luffy's chants of "Island! Island!" Robin see's something strange

"What is that?" She points at the top of a cliff

Everyone turns around and looks.

"It's…" Usopp is using his special binoculars to see the cliff

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" He yells making Brook and Chopper jump

"W-what is it?! Monsters?!" Chopper shrieks now on top of Zoro's head clutching on ignoring Zoro's protests.

"My heart almost popped out!" brook puts his hand over where his heart would have been "Well actually I don't have a heart since-"

"Usopp what is it?!" Nami angrily interrupts

"I-it's a girl and it looks like five or so guys with weapons are about to kill her!"

"HEH?!" Everyone squints at the island and, yes they can see that there is a girl with blond hair on the cliff's edge surrounded by five men holding weapons.

"We have to help her!" Franky yells getting ready to launch his missile

"You can't shoot a missile at them! You'll hurt her!" Nami shrieks grabbing Franky's arm

Suddenly there's a bright light surrounding the girl and in it there seems to be… "Planets?!"

Usopp yells

"SO COOL!" Luffy dances with stars In his eyes

The light goes away and the five men who had been surrounding the girl are all lying down on the ground with the girl standing, just fine.

Or so they thought before she seems to suddenly fall backwards right over the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe how many people like my story Thanks!

Lucy feels the wind rush her by.

It's weird, the wind seems to be whipping by me but everything else has slowed down. The trees grow smaller and smaller as I fall, but slowly.

"GOME GOME!"

What? What is that? Who yelled that? I feel… hands? On me? Now it feels like I'm being pulled towards something. Darkness clouds my vision and the last thing I think about before I pass out is Erza, Gray,Natsu… are you alright?

Luffy pulls the blond girl on to the ship.

"Hey is she alright?" Usopp is next to the girl poking her head.

"Don't touch her!" Chopper swats Usopp's hand away "She could be injured! Let me expect her!"

Everyone stares down at the girl as Chopper works. She is wearing a blue skirt, brown boots, white shirt with a blue strip in it, and she has blond hair. She also has a strange heart whip tied to her skirt. Her whole body is covered in bruises and cuts.

"Miss are you alright?" Nami calls down at her but the girl doesn't respond.

"I'll set her up in the infirmary, until she gets better!" Chopper picks her up now in his large form and carries her up to the infirmary.

"Wonder who she is." Zoro walks back up to the lookout

I wake up inside… a bed? How did I get here?

I groggily sit up. Then quickly change my mind when the room starts spinning.

"Easy" I hear a high pitched voice say as I feel someone lie me back on the pillows.

"Your body has taken a lot of damage."

Happy? I wonder and turn and I see…

"A raccoon?" I squeak

"I'm a REINDEER!"

Sorry for short chapter, The next one will be longer now that Lucy has woken up. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! And longer as requested! Your welcome (Also seriously shocked about how many people like this story! Thanks!

Lucy stares at the reindeer.

"Oh…wait…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Lucy jumps straight up making the reindeer fall over

"You shouldn't be mov-" Lucy inturrupts the reindeer

"Who are you? Why can you talk? Where am I? Where are my friends?!" Lucy fires questions at the poor reindeer obviously overwhelmed

"I-I uh… look I'll just grab the other ok?" The reindeer heads out the door.

"Others?" Lucy says to herself.

A minute later and in walks in the reindeer, an orange haired girl, a black haired boy, a blond guy wearing a suit, a black haired tall women, a long nosed guy, a blue haired guy… in a speedo, a green haired guy?!, and… "A SKELETON?!"

Lucy shrieks

"Don't worry Madame I will not hurt you!" The skeleton comes up to Lucy

"But may I please see your underwear?" Lucy hits the skeleton over the head

The orange haired girl laughs and the blond guy in the suit angrily scolds the skeleton.

Then suddenly the blond guy shoots up towards Lucy

"Oh lovely goddess bless you for coming to our ship!" The guy starts to squirm

The orange haired girl whacks him over the head.

"My name is Robin." The black haired women comes up to Lucy with a smile ignoring the blond guy.

"My name is Lucy, can you please tell me where I am? And why that skeleton is alive." Lucy shakes hands with Robin

Robin shakes hands with who she knows knows as Lucy. She notices on the girls hand is a pink tattoo.

"The skeletons name is Brooke he is alive becaue he ate a Devi Fruit. The Yomi Yomi no Mi, which gives him a second chance at life. Also you are on a pirate ship."

Lucy's head spins Devil Fruit? Pirate ship?

Noticing Lucy's face pale the orange haired women comes over to her

"My name is Nami, and don't worry we won't hurt you we are good pirates. Though I know that could be hard to believe."

Lucy just stares at Nami then she suddenly realizes something is missing.

Everyone watches as Lucy franticly rips her sheets and pillows off the bed.

"What is she doing?" Usopp whispers to Franky.

Franky just spins his finger in a circle near his head

"Are you looking for something?" Robin asks

"My keys!" Lucy feels her eyes start to water slightly

"They're gone!"

"Your keys? To what?" The long noised guy asks her

"They aren't keys to what! There my friends!"

The blue haired guy twirls his finger near his head again.

"Your friends?" The black haired boy asks

"Yes there are spirits inside them!" Lucy realizes that she probably sounds crazy but doesn't care

"SPIRITS?!" The long noised guy shrieks circling like he things there about to pop out of the walls

"What do you mean spirits?" The green haired man crosses his arms over his chest

Lucy just sighs not feeling up to explaining to the pirates about her keys she ignores the question "How did I get here?"

"I saved you! You fell off a cliff after using some crazy power to beat up a bunch of guys!" The black haired boy says with stars in his eyes

"Power…" Suddenly everything comes back to Lucy

Her friends

The guild

A man

Destruction

Blood

Then a light

A new place

Natsu, Erza, Gray,Happy

Fighting

Her keys taken away

Her friends fallen

Men surrounding her

Using her spell

Falling

Hands

Lucy gasps

"My friends! I have to save them there in danger!" She yells this time a tear running down her cheek

"Your friends?" The blue haired guy asks alarmed at her sudden tears

"Wait what?" The reindeer walk over to her

"Yes my friends! Natsu, Erza, Gray,Happy!"

"Who has the name Happy?" Brook whispers to Usopp

"Not the time!" Usopp angrily whispers back

"Please explain to us what happened." Nami says calmly rubbing Lucy's back

"M-my friends and I were at the guild… and a man came with a army… he was a dark guild mage, we were fighting and it looked like we might win but suddenly he casted a spell and-"

"Wait guild? Dark guild? Spell?" Sanji asks confused.

Everyone else looks confused too.

Lucy looks around at them.

"What you've never heard of guilds? Of spells?"

Everyone just stares at her

"You guy speak of Devil Fruits but I don't know what those are… and when you grabbed me… your arms were stretched!" Lucy cries remember now exactly what happened when she fell, catching a glimpse of the arms that had caught her.

"How do you no know what a Devil Fruit is?" Luffy's jaw touches the ground

"Do you know Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks him

"Huh? What's that?"

Lucy looks like she's about to burst into tears…again.

"Does Fairy Tail have anything to do with that tattoo on your hand?" Robin asks Lucy

"Yes, it's the tattoo we all get when we joined." Luffy smiles at the memory of getting her tattoo. She was so happy… but that memory is quickly replaced by destruction.

Guys what happened to you? Lucy thinks to herself

Authors' Note

I actually felt very sad when Lucy was crying, I know that I wrote it, but I don't even mean to. It's like I just write down a sentence and suddenly the story plays out I 'm just along for the ride. If something happened that I wish hadn't, I don't think I could change it or else it wouldn't feel right… I probably sound crazy. Anyways hope you liked it! Please review, love it when you guys do that!


End file.
